Confession of Love
by dee3302
Summary: Short Fic about HunHan's feeling.


Genre : Friendship, Romance, Fluff, Yaoi

Main Cast : [EXO] Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Disclaimer : All Cast is belong to SM Entertaiment and their own self.

Sehun terbangun dari tidur tak lelapnya di atas lantai. Dilihatnya jam yang tergantung di ruang latihan, menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Ah, ia merasa kepalanya masih berputar-putar. Semalam ia kembali berlatih terlalu keras hingga akhirnya collapse di tempat.

Sehun hendak menuju kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar suara Kris dan Luhan dari ruang sebelah.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ucap Kris dengan nada serius penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ne duizhang, ada apa?" Luhan bertanya pelan dengan suara yang mampu membuat Sehun ingin meleleh di tempat.

"Ini mengenai Sehun, kau tahu yang terjadi padanya kan?" Sehun mendengar namanya disebut-sebut jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu lebih lama.

"Ne, aku tahu magnae berlatih terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini." kata Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak menghentikannya memaksakan diri? Kupikir kau bilang kau menyukainya?"

Mata Sehun membulat dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang saat mendengar kata-kata Kris. Ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin perlahan turun membasahi lehernya.

"Duizhang, aku memang menyukainya, ta… tapi… aku tak tahu apakah ia juga menyukaiku atau tidak."

Hati Sehun mencelos. Luhan pikir ia tidak menyukainya? Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Hyung, aku yakin akan beberapa hal di dunia ini dan salah satunya adalah aku sangat yakin bahwa dia menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya."

Tanpa sadar kaki Sehun membawanya keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mulai berjalan ke arah Kris dan Luhan. Dirasakannya bibir mulai berbicara sendiri tanpa kendali.

"Ani Kris hyung! Aku tidak menyukai Luhan hyung…..

….aku MENCINTAINYA."

Luhan's POV

Aku dan duizhang sedang berbicara tentang Sehun. Aku menyukai magnae itu namun ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hyung, aku yakin akan beberapa hal di dunia ini dan salah satunya adalah aku sangat yakin bahwa dia menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya."

Duizhang mengatakan pendapatnya dan tepat ketika aku baru saja akan menjawab, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang dengan cepat mendekati kami. Ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat magnae kami berdiri dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Oh NO ! Apakah ia mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi ?! Aku mulai panik hingga kudengar ia berkata.

"Ani Kris hyung! Aku tidak menyukai Luhan hyung…..

Praaaaang …. kurasa jika hatiku terbuat dari kaca pasti sudah pecah berkeping-keping sekarang.

….aku MENCINTAINYA."

Degg …

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak seketika. Arwahku seakan melayang bebas di udara. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutku sehingga membawaku kembali percaya bahwa ini nyata. Seperti puluhan kupu-kupu terbang menyeruakkan kegembiraan yang alhasil membuat wajahku memerah.

Ah, aku tersenyum. Tapi entah bagaimana terasa seperti menyengir kuda. Oh, tampangku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini. Apapun itu, aku sangat bahagia. Ia JUGA mencintaiku. Uri EXO magnae Oh Sehun MENCINTAIKU. Aku menatap duizhang dan perlahan ia tersenyum penuh arti dan meninggalkan aku dan Sehun berdua.

Luhan's POV End

~OO~

Kris berjalan dengan senyuman terulas di wajahnya. Nampaknya ia sangat bahagia melihat HunHan yang akhirnya mau jujur akan perasaan mereka. Baru beberapa langkah, ia dihadang member EXO lainnya.

"Ceritakan !" Tuntut mereka.

Kris hanya bisa menahan geli ketika akhirnya ia mulai bercerita. Setelah selesai, Tao dan Kai langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan mengintip HunHan. Well, mereka mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan :p

~OO~

Sehun melangkah maju, "Hyung, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama dan aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Ia lalu menunggu jawaban dari Luhan yang berasa selamanya.

Akhirnya Luhan berbicara sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Se-sehun…"

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Na-nado sar-…." Luhan tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia telah ditarik oleh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Menarik satu sama lain dalam suatu kehangatan yang baru saja terungkapkan.

Mereka berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap dalam-dalam wajah Luhan.

"Hyuuuung ~ saranghae." Ia lalu mencium kening Luhan dan kembali menarik masuk Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Nado ~ jeongmal saranghae, magnae." Luhan mempererat pelukan mereka dan semakin masuk ke dalam dekapan magnae yang dicintainya.

Sehun menyeringai misterius dan perlahan mengangkat dagu Luhan hingga mata mereka sejajar dan menciumnya perlahan. Lembut dan penuh cinta.

`HunHan Is Real`


End file.
